Night Time Lover
by MissAMJ
Summary: Does true love start in the heart? Or does it start with you? Can the heart fall in love with whomever it wants? Whomever it desires? What if that someone is someone that's closer to you than anyone else? So close, your heartbeats are in tune with one another. Does that make you unfaithful? Well what if it's your brother?...


**Hello! I'm new at this site so my stories may be a little rocky in the begnning, but don't worry. It'll get better. ;)**

**But enough of me talking, let's get on with the story! 3**

**Btw, I don't own anything in this story. :)**

**Enjoy!**

_You know that story about Romeo and Juiet? This is somewhat similar. But this time love exists. Secretly. The constant ducking and dodging, the constant sneaking just to see one another. The whole nine yards. It's difficult to stay with the one you love if you know that hardships are ahead. It becomes a bother when you know that your future with each other isn't going to go the way you hoped. Then by that time you're hoping and praying that the future will turn out right. But the only thing you can do is tell the truth._

**_But that's just it, how?_**

The wind suddenly picked up throwing and thrashing leaves against the pavement of the sidewalk. The wind can tell millions of stories by just one swift movement. It can tell you the whispers and the slight conversations tourists say by a mile away. But it seemed to Latoya that that wasn't possible since she could barely hear herself sing without all the racket next door. She was in studio 5, right next to the beegees. She was a fan and all, but gosh do they put out a whole lot of noise. She thought by now that they'd quit and go home, but that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. She sighed and just called it a day. She **has** been up since the crack of dawn, so rest is what she definitely needed.

She walked out the studio, and grabbed her purse heading towards the door. Not even before she could touch the knob, a knock beat her to it. She opened it curious as to who it was. When she opened the door wider, she wasn't surprised to see Michael and his brothers standing on the other side of the door. They looked wide awake like they had just woke up from a long peaceful nap, and was up ready to work. They almost knocked her down running past her into the studio. They began laughing and talking it up not noticing that she was griping the sides of the door holing herself up from falling flat on her butt.

They looked her way and went on about their business talking about the tour that they were supposed to launch sometime in the year. She shook her head. Brothers. She closed the door silently, and made her way down the hall stopping in her tracks forgetting that she had left her keys right above the many records that was hung up along the biege walls. She fast-walked back to he studio almost crashing into many people that was walking at just the pace she was.

She opened the door, not minding of what they were blabbering about and went over to the plush couch. What? They weren't there. She could've sworn she left them sitting right by her purse. She turned around to face them putting a hand on her hip. She knew they had to have something to do with the disappearance of her keys.

"Guys, where is my keys?" They looked at one another then back at her, They shrugged and kept on talking amongst each other. She snapped her fingers and waited patiently for her answer.

"Look toya, we ain't got your keys. Why would we think we would have'em?" Michael said smirking. She sighed in return.

"Cause I know how you guys are. The pranks you guys pull sometimes aren't funny, Michael." Tito began to laugh.

"Yeah, not to you!" They all joined in with Tito. She sighed once again, and decided to look for them herself. She bent over, and mind you, she wore a short black leather skirt with matching black boots and a tight pink tank top. Of course, she only wears a thong when wearing dresses or skirts so her panty line won't show, and dug through the couch in deep search for the keys, or just something that made noise.

"Oh my god! Latoya!" She jumped up and turned around. They found the keys!

"You found them?"

"No, but I did find out that my sister wears a thong!" They all turned their heads away from her. She was deeply embarrassed. She didn't mean for anyone to notice what she was wearing. That was kinda the point of wearing a thong.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I forgot I even had it on. But i'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that, honestly. I hope you forgive me for that. Especially you Michael. I am terribly sorry. You forgive me?" He looked up at her meeting her light brown eyes. His cheeks tinted a dark shade of pink. He began fumbling with his fingers.

"Yeah. It's okay. It's not like I haven't seen you already." The brothers turned their heads to look at him in complete shock.

"Wait, you saw toya naked before?" Even she was shocked. When did he see me?

"Well yeah. One night I was wanting to take a shower, and the sounds of running water was running, so I thought. I guess the bathroom's free. So I casually walked in, keeping my eyes on my towel as i unwrapped it from around my torso and when I looked up, I screamed. I didn't even hear her move or anything. She didn't even scream. She just looked at me and didn't say a word. So I backed out the bathroom, keeping the towel around me, and ran back to my room." Jermaine looked like he was about to throw up. She should've been more careful. But everything he said was true. The reason she didn't scream was because she's already seen everything he has, so why be surprised?

"I can't believe you would even walk into the bathroom without knocking to see if anyone was still in there. Wow, mike. Very smart of you." Marlon said shaking his head. Michael threw a pen at him.

"Shut up Marlon. I thought everybody was asleep, so I didn't think to check."

"Hey Jackie, did you hear what he said? He didn't think! Get it cause he doesn't think!" They began to laugh causing Michael's face turn even redder. He hid his face in his hands.

Latoya sighed and made her way over to him and removed his hand from his face. She smiled warmly and held both his hands in hers. She could feel his heart beat through his veins causing her heart to come in sync with his. Michael looked down. She giggled and lifted his face up with her hand.

"Don't listen to your idiotic brothers. It's alright to make mistakes. If you didn't make mistakes. you wouldn't be human. So don't get discouraged just because they make you feel that way. Just do what I do. Ignore them. Be you. Cause you're going to be you for a very long time I hope. Understand?" He smiled and nodded. She knew that would cheer him up. She stood back up and gave Michael another smile. He suddenly stood up and reached into his pocket.

"I'm sorry." He took out her keys placing them in her hand. She chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"It's alright. I forgive you." He smiled back and pulled her into unexpected hug. She relaxed into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you Latoya." He whispered. She was caught off guard by that one. They pulled apart.

"I love you too applehead." He smiled a toothy grin and sat back down with his brothers.

"Alright. I;ll see ya'll later okay? Behave randy cause I know how you get." He smiled.

"Trust me. I've grown out of that."

She shook her head and left out the door.

But for some odd reason, she had gotten this weird feeling when Michael had hugged her. Like it was meant to be something else. No, that;s silly. She was silly. It couldn't be that. Uh-uh. Fat chance.

Very unlikely. So she thought.

* * *

**So! How did you guys like it? Was it bad? Good? Interesting? Well, please let me know by reviewing because I would love to know what you guys think about this idea. I'll take criticism or suggestions. Anything works with me! But please review and let me know what you guys thought! :)**


End file.
